1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cradle-installation type digital camera, which allows a digital camera to be installed in a cradle, a control method therefor and improvement of a cradle-installation type digital camera system.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is generally known, in the field of digital cameras in recent years, an attempt to develop a high density of pixels has completed the first stage of development, and as a next object, there is a demand for seeking advantages and superiority which have not been found in cameras using a silver halide film or not available without digital data processing.
In response to such a demand, there has been proposed a technology in which a digital camera is presently formed in such a manner as to be installed in a cradle and charging is performed on the digital camera via this cradle, and the digital camera is connected to a personal computer, a television receiver and the like so as to realize multiple functions.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2000-232599 discloses a technology in which the digital camera is connected to a network via the cradle, and Jpn. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-142837 discloses a technology in which an electrical connection between the digital camera and the cradle is replaced by a non-contact infrared connection.
However, the technology to attempt to make the digital camera multi-functional by installing it in a cradle in such manner is still at a developing stage, and the present situation is such that it is too early to say that the technology has reached a practical level where users"" needs can be fully satisfied.
The present invention has been carried out in view of the above situation and aims to provide a cradle-installation type digital camera and control method thereof and a cradle-installation type digital camera system.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cradle-installation type digital camera comprising a camera body, an imaging lens on the camera body and a display portion on the camera body wherein the camera body is constituted to be selectively installable in whichever states where the imaging lens is arranged toward the outside in a cradle or where the display portion is arranged toward the outside in the cradle.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method for a cradle-installation type digital camera to control the digital camera installed in a cradle, comprising:
detecting whether the digital camera was installed in the cradle with the imaging lens arranged toward the outside, or the digital camera was installed in the cradle with the display portion arranged toward the outside; and
controlling so as to allow the digital camera to perform an imaging operation in a state where it is detected that the digital camera was installed in the cradle with the imaging lens arranged toward the outside.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control method for a cradle-installation type digital camera to control the digital camera installed in a cradle, comprising:
detecting whether the digital camera was installed in the cradle with an imaging lens arranged toward the outside, or the digital camera was installed in the cradle with a display portion arranged toward the outside; and
controlling so as to allow the display portion to perform an image display operation in a state where it is detected that the digital camera was installed in the cradle with the display portion arranged toward the outside.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a cradle-installation type digital camera system comprising:
a cradle;
a digital camera constituted to be selectively installable in whichever states where an imaging lens is arranged toward the outside in the cradle or a display portion is arranged toward the outside in the cradle; and
a device capable of performing an operation linked to the digital camera which is connected to the cradle and installed in the cradle.
According to the above described constitution, method and system, it is possible to realize various functions including control equipment and image display equipment connected to the cradle and attempt multi-functionality at a practical level.